Data storage devices can store shaped data to blocks of a memory to reduce wear on the blocks. For example, a data shaping operation may generate shaped data that has a larger number of bits having a first value (e.g., a logical one value) than bits having a second value (e.g., a logical zero value). Storing bits that have a logical one value to a block of the memory may reduce wear to the block as compared to storing bits that have a logical zero value. During a lifetime of the data storage device, programming (e.g., writing) data to and erasing data at the memory degrades a health of the memory. Thus, a health of a memory block may be based on a number of program-erase (P/E) cycles at the memory block. Additionally, a health of the memory block may be indicated by a number of bit errors in data stored at the memory block. For example, as wear increases, storage elements may fail, causing bit errors in stored data. Thus, a block health metric for a memory block may be determined based on a bit error rate (e.g., a fail bit count (FBC)) of stored data and a number of P/E cycles.
However, failure of some storage elements may not be noticeable unless a particular value (e.g., a logical one value) is stored in the storage elements. For example, a storage element may be able to store sufficient charge to represent a logical zero value but may not be able to store sufficient charge to represent a logical one value. Because shaped data may store more logical one values than logical zero values, some bit failures may not be indicated by a bit error rate generated based on shaped data. Thus, if a bit error rate (and a corresponding block health metric) is determined based on shaped data, the bit error rate may not be representative of an average health of the memory block.